Ostatni wróg
by Girl-with-dragontattoo
Summary: Po zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem Harry wraca do Hogwartu. Jednak ostatni wróg wciąż jeszcze nie został pokonany...


**OSTATNI WRÓG**

_(1 Kor 15,26)_

**PROLOG**

Było zimno, tak bardzo zimno. Harry czołgał się po podłodze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, lepkiej i czerwonej od krwi. Tej klejącej się, obrzydliwej czerwieni wciąż przybywało i Harry pomyślał panicznie, że za chwilę się w niej zatopi. Jak długo i jak bardzo mógł wykrwawiać się jeden człowiek? Harry słyszał jego charczący oddech i usiłował do niego dopełznąć, ale zaczepił rękawem o wystające ostre deski. Cokolwiek by zrobił, i tak już nie mógł pomóc. Snape umierał. Leżał bezsilnie w swojej białej, gładkiej masce śmierciożercy, a czarne włosy były zlepione krwią.

Harry wreszcie przesunął się dalej, odrywając kawałek rękawa i znacząc swoje przedramię krwawą, bolesną pręgą, po czym wsparł się na łokciach i spojrzał w twarz mężczyzny. Wiedział, że ten ma mu do powiedzenia coś ważnego. Coś, co nie mogło dłużej czekać. Spojrzał i zduszony krzyk zamarł mu w ustach. Kredowobiała twarz Snape'a... To nie była maska! Naga, lśniąca czaszka, wyszczerzona w groteskowym uśmiechu, świdrowała Harry'ego pustymi oczodołami. Chłopak spróbował się odsunąć. Nagle silne ręce złapały go za ramiona i usłyszał szept:

- Spójrz... na ... mnie ...

Harry wybudził się z koszmaru i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, dłuższą chwilę nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Panowała cisza. Za oknem ciemność nocy zaczęła powoli ustępować bladym refleksom nadchodzącego świtu. Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak przyzwyczajał wzrok do coraz wyraźniejszych konturów pomieszczenia. W końcu uświadomił sobie, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje. Dormitorium Gryfonów! Po tym całym czasie! Wyprostował się i odetchnął głęboko, przypominając sobie, co tak naprawdę wczoraj się zdarzyło.

Wczorajsze ubranie było wymięte i czuć je było spalenizną. Oczy piekły. W głowie Harry'ego wciąż wirowały strzępki snów, pełnych ciemności, krwi, świetlistych błysków zaklęć, zamętu i przerażenia. Jednocześnie umysł podsuwał mu rzeczywiste obrazy, których nie chciałby już nigdy w życiu oglądać. Ciała Tonks i Remusa, nawet po śmierci złożone obok siebie. Fred i pochylona nad nim Ginny, zalana łzami. Zakazany Las. Rozmowa z Dumbledorem...

Harry drgnął gwałtownie. Snape! Ciało dyrektora Hogwartu zapewne wciąż leżało we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, bo Harry nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek je przynosił do zamku. Poczuł zmieszanie i niepokój, emocje, które od wczoraj towarzyszyły mu w myślach o znienawidzonym kiedyś nauczycielu eliksirów. Od momentu, kiedy obejrzał wspomnienie... to było tak, jakby jego uczucia obróciły się o 180 stopni. Nie miał już siły zastanawiać się nad tym głębiej, bo miał wrażenie, że gdyby zaczął płakać, tak naprawdę i porządnie opłakiwać wszystkich zabitych, to wtedy już chyba nigdy nie mógłby przestać.

Jednak Snape'owi należało się chociaż to, żeby ktoś dostarczył jego ciało do Hogwartu i wyprawił mu godny pogrzeb. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej i odpędzając od siebie senny obraz ciała gnijącego po wsze czasy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Harry zerwał się z łóżka, zerknął przelotnie na śpiących współlokatorów - odnotowując nieobecność Rona, z którym długo jeszcze rozmawiał w nocy - po czym wyszedł z sypialni, starając się poruszać jak najciszej.

Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy w Pokoju Wspólnym ujrzał Rona i Hermionę, pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Harry... - szepnęła. - Myśleliśmy, że wreszcie porządnie się wyśpisz. Byłeś naprawdę wykończony...

Chłopak usiadł na jednym z wolnych foteli.

- Wiecie, tak sobie pomyślałem... - zaczął niepewnie. - Zastanawiam się nad Snape'em... On tam został... - przerwał, z uczuciem, że jego głos za chwilę się załamie.

Hermiona przybrała wiele rozumiejący wyraz twarzy.

- To, co nam wczoraj o nim opowiadałeś, to... coś zupełnie niezwykłego, Harry!

Ron spojrzał na nią sceptycznie:

- Hermi, przecież facet był mistrzem oklumencji! Jaki problem w tym, żeby pokazać komuś to, co się chce pokazać? Powiem szczerze, że chyba bym mu tak do końca nie wierzył.

_A ja mu wierzę,_ pomyślał Harry z bolesnym poczuciem świadomości i nieodwracalności tego, co się stało. _A ja mu wierzę, bo umarłem i rozmawiał ze mną sam Dumbledore. A zmarli znają prawdy, których my w naszym życiu nie poznamy... _

- Chcesz iść po niego? - spytała krótko Hermiona i zdecydowanie wstała z fotela. Harry skinął w milczeniu głową. - W takim razie chodźmy, sprawdzimy, co się z nim stało... czy nie zabrali go na przykład śmierciożercy... - kontynuowała. - Ron! - spojrzała ostro na rudzielca. - Idziesz z nami?

Ron też przytaknął, ale z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem niż Harry.

Zeszli po cichu ze schodów, omijając zwały gruzu i plamy, nad których pochodzeniem Harry wolał się teraz nie zastanawiać. Na dole, mimo wczesnej pory, panował już ruch. Filch zamaszyście zgarniał stosy drobnych odłamków w rogu korytarza, a postępująca za nim gromada skrzatów polerowała podłogi do połysku. Hermiona zatrzymała się.

- Czy trzeba w czymś pomóc, panie Filch?

Woźny w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Wyglądał, jakby starał się coś powiedzieć, a w końcu wydusił z siebie słabym głosem:

- Tylko nie zadepczcie mi podłogi. I... i uważajcie, oni wciąż mogą być w pobliżu.

- Jasne, panie Filch. - uspokoił go Ron. - No chodźcie, idziemy już w końcu!

Na dworze było chłodno i mokro. Poranek był ciemny, a ciężkie chmury sprawiały wrażenie, że za chwilę zmoczą porannych podróżników. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, a każde z nich czujnie trzymało różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Ron spojrzał na zegarek - Wiecie, która jest godzina? - zapytał w osłupieniu - Kwadrans po piątej... Powinienem leżeć i odsypiać... - ziewnął, na co odpowiedziało mu bardziej dyskretne ziewnięcie Hermiony.

Przed nimi rozpościerała się droga do Hogsmeade. A tam po lewej stronie, tam właśnie była...

Hermiona wysunęła się już wcześniej przed nich, a teraz zatrzymała się z okrzykiem, który zmroził Harry'emu krew w żyłach. Obaj chłopcy zbliżyli się do niej pospiesznie.

W milczeniu przyglądali się pogorzelisku, w którym widać było spalone, czarne belki i kupę popiołu. Wilgoć w powietrzu sprawiła, że dym snuł się nisko, a przykry zapach spalenizny stał się teraz w pełni wyczuwalny. Wrzeszcząca Chata przestała istnieć.


End file.
